Di Bawah Hujan
by blackcurrent626
Summary: Sebelum Rukia sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, kedua tangan Ichigo sudah bergerak memeluk pinggang gadis itu, menariknya lebih dekat. Sampai kemudian Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menempel di bibirnya/  Ichigo menciumnya!/ Ichiruki/ RnR?


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: Semi AU? Inti cerita kurang jelas, judul ngawur, etc**

**Masih nekat baca? Silakan :D**

**.**

—**Di Bawah Hujan—**

**© Michi626**

.

.

Tetes demi tetes air hujan turun dengan derasnya dari langit. Awan hitam masih tampak bergumul, seakan mengatakan bahwa hujan tidak akan berhenti untuk waktu yang singkat. Rukia menengadahkan telapak tangannya. Merasakan tetesan air hujan yang mengalir dan jatuh dari atap sekolah tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, sekolah sudah sepi. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagi Rukia. Ia tidak membenci hujan—ia menyukainya malah, karena saat hujan ada banyak kenangan bersama orang yang ia sukai.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa gadis berambut hitam itu masih di sekolah di jam segini? Sebenarnya—

"Rukia?" sebuah suara membuat Rukia terkesiap. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, balik menatap seorang anak laki-laki berambut jingga yang menatapnya heran.

"Ah… Ichigo?" Rukia menjawab, sembari tersenyum tipis pada pemuda itu.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Ichigo sambil melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, lalu kembali menatap Rukia. "Kenapa masih di sini?"

Jeda sejenak. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara tetesan hujan yang beradu dengan tanah.

"Hm… tadi aku piket. Saat mau pulang—yah, beginilah… tiba-tiba hujan," jawab gadis itu sambil mengangkat bahu. Lantas mereka berdua terdiam. Rukia kembali berbalik dan menengadahkan tangannya—merasakan tetesan hujan yang kembali membasahi telapak tangannya.

Ia menyukai keadaan ini, terkurung dalam balutan hujan bersama pemuda yang ia sukai. Apa lagi yang lebih bagus dari ini?

"Oi, Midget! Kau tidak mau pulang?" suara Ichigo kembali menyentakkannya.

"Eh?" Rukia menoleh, melihat Ichigo yang merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Oh, sebuah payung. Pemuda itu membuka payung bewarna transparan tersebut. Ia lalu mengamit lengan Rukia, menariknya hingga merapat ke arahnya. Dan detik berikutnya mereka berjalan meninggalkan pelataran sekolah, di bawah naungan payung transparan yang melindungi tubuh mereka berdua dari air hujan.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Ichigo memandang lurus ke depan, sebelah tangannya memegang payung, dan sebelah lagi menggenggam tangan Rukia. Entah ia sadar atau tidak. Sedang Rukia, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berusaha meredam debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

Ichigo gerah dengan keheningan yang ada. Lalu ia mulai bicara, "Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" pemuda itu memulai, tanpa menoleh ke lawan bicaranya.

"Eh?" Rukia sontak mendongak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "ti-tidak ada…" Shit! Kenapa ia jadi gagap begini di depan si Kepala Jeruk ini? Gadis itu menjerit dalam hati.

"Hm?" Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Rukia intens. Rukia yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya, menjadi salah tingkah. Sepasang mata violetnya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"A-aku… cuma berpikir, kalau… kalau keadaan kita sekarang mirip dengan Drama Korea yang pernah kutonton," bisik gadis itu ragu. Dan sejurus kemudian ia benar-benar menyesali alasan konyol yang baru saja ia katakan. Pasti sekarang Ichigo menganggapnya aneh, batinnya kecut.

Hening. Rukia melirik takut-takut ke arah Ichigo. Pemuda itu tampak mengelus dagu berpikir.

"Hm… Drama Korea, ya?" gumam pemuda itu ambigu, sebelum menjentikkan jarinya tanda mengerti, "ah, yang 'itu' kan?"

"Uh?"

Ichigo melepaskan payung yang ia pegang tadi begitu saja, membuat benda itu terjatuh menyentuh tanah. Sebelum Rukia sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, kedua tangan Ichigo sudah bergerak memeluk pinggang gadis itu, menariknya lebih dekat. Sampai kemudian Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menempel di bibirnya.

Ichigo menciumnya!

Kedua mata Rukia membelalak lebar. Ciuman itu begitu lembut dan tubuh Ichigo yang mendekapnya terasa hangat, meski hujan mengguyur tubuh mereka berdua. Rukia merasa tubuhnya kaku, tak bisa bergerak bahkan setelah Ichigo menyudahi ciumannya.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya, gurat tipis kemerahan terpeta di wajahnya. Ia lalu memungut payung yang tadinya tergeletak begitu saja di tanah, lalu membuat tangan Rukia memegang payung tersebut walau tubuh gadis itu masih mematung.

"Kau… pulang duluan saja, Rukia. Se-sepertinya… aku ketinggalan sesuatu di sekolah," ujar Ichigo seraya berbalik. Berlari menembus hujan ke arah sekolah. Tak peduli pada rambut jingganya yang biasa berdiri kini mengklimis karena diguyur hujan.

Sekian lama Rukia masih termangu, sampai perlahan rona merah menjalar di pipi putihnya.

"A-apa-apaan… yang tadi itu?"

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**Fic Ichiruki singkat plus abal lainnya nih dari Michi—**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah drama Korea, ada yang bisa nebak judulnya apa? :D**

**Terakhir, review, please?**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**

**.Michi.**


End file.
